Feliz Año Nuevo Mundial
by Iunmo
Summary: Los países también se reúnen cada año para celebrar juntos el Año Nuevo. El problema es que cuando se tienen costumbres diferentes es complicado ponerse de acuerdo en cómo hacerlo... AlemaniaxItalia. Incluye poema de Año Nuevo de Prusia.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia es propiedad del señor Hidekaz Himaruya, que ha sido tan genial de llevar a serie la idea que todos hemos tenido alguna vez sobre representar a los países como personas. Pero la trama de este fanfic es mía, y se ruega el no-plagio.

* * *

><p>Nota<strong> de la autora: <strong>bueno, aquí vuelvo con mi tercer fanfic de Hetalia. Sé que es una parida de tres cuartos, pero _necesitaba_ escribirlo XD Y, contradiciendo mis propios planes de publicación una vez más, he decidido hacerlo de AlemaniaxItalia, a pesar de que en conjunto no esté muy presente, ya que he preferido centrarme en el humor y las reacciones de cada uno. Los personajes que aparecen son básicamente los que salen en el anime, porque el manga no me lo he leído (es uno de mis muchos asuntos pendientes) y quería utilizar a los países de los que conozco bien las reacciones :3 En fin, espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz Año Nuevo Mundial<strong>

* * *

><p>Por fin, después de esperar mucho tiempo –concretamente doce meses- teniendo que soportar una infinidad de largas charlas internacionales que en realidad no llevaban a ninguna parte, había llegado la única Conferencia Mundial divertida que los países celebraban en todo el año: la Fiesta de Año Nuevo.<p>

Dicha reunión no distaba mucho de las habituales en lo que a procedimientos se refería: los países ocupaban sus respectivos sitios en la mesa de reuniones y mantenían una larga conversación que se prolongaba hasta llegar a la hora acordada para la finalización del evento. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión los temas de los diálogos eran totalmente libres, y a cada asistente le aguardaban una copita de champán y un aperitivo seleccionado según sus preferencias y costumbres nacionales colocados cuidadosamente en su parte de la mesa.

Todos se pasaban las últimas semanas del año aguardando impacientemente a que llegase la celebración, y todos –o al menos la mayoría- se lo pasaban en grande en ésta. Lo único que tenían que hacer en su transcurso era seguir una serie de pautas comunes para sentirse unidos, aunque esto último no le importaba a nadie en realidad.

La fiesta dio comienzo a las diez. Poco a poco, la Sala de Reuniones se fue llenando de invitados, los cuales se sentaban nada más llegar y se ponían a charlar en el acto con el que tenían al lado mientras devoraban ávidamente su aperitivo particular.

Así siguieron todos, levantándose para saludar a aquellos países con los que no tuvieran mucho contacto, parloteando, bebiendo y repitiendo en lo que alcohol se refería y birlándole discretamente la comida al vecino en cuanto la propia ya se había acabado, hasta que dieron las diez y media. Entonces, Inglaterra se levantó de su asiento, se puso en pie y comenzó a dar palmas de una manera bastante molesta, gritando autoritariamente:

-¡Heeey! ¡Heeey! ¡Atención todos! ¡Atención todos! ¡Hacedme caso, maldita sea!

Los países se fueron callando progresivamente, más por desconcierto ante la interrupción que por irle a prestar atención realmente. Cuando ya no quedaba ni un alma parlante en la sala, Inglaterra se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar, mirándolos a todos con expresión recriminatoria:

-Tan sólo quiero recordaros que este 25 de Diciembre, también conocido como la Víspera de Navidad, era el día en que todos teníamos que felicitarnos por las fiestas y desearnos un próspero año nuevo. ¡Y _nadie_-repito-, absolutamente _nadie_ se dignó a hacerlo!

-Inglaterra, cariño, tú fuiste el primero en encerrarte en casa y pasarte el día aislado del mundo –le recordó Francia melosamente, dándole un sorbito a su copa de champán con una sonrisita insidiosa y despertando un coro de carcajadas.

-Yo no felicité a nadie porque yo celebro mis fiestas en fechas diferentes a la vuestras, aru –repuso China, con la boca llena de comida típica mandarina-. Y me parece que Japón lo mismo. ¿No, Japón?

Japón no solía ser muy dado a reconocer la existencia de China, pero esta vez se vio forzado asentir para darle la razón.

Inglaterra puso cara de "tocado-y-hundido" ante todo esto, pero se recuperó rápidamente:

-¡Bueno, pero no fui el único! –saltó fieramente a la defensiva-. Ahí está la cuestión, en que ninguno se preocupó del prójimo. Así que, aprovechando que hoy estamos todos reunidos, pienso es una buena ocasión para corregir ese desliz (aunque realmente _no_ fuera un desliz) y desearnos felices fiestas los unos a los otros. Así que ya estáis diciendo "Feliz Navidad", venga.

-¡Empezamos nosotros, empezamos nosotros! –exclamó Italia Veneciano alegremente, agarrando a su hermano del brazo y levantándose del asiento al tiempo que agitaba la mano en el aire-. ¡Vee, _Buon Natale_!-deseó con una de sus características sonrisas de felicidad absoluta e improcedente. Al notar un silencio a su derecha miró en esa dirección extrañado-. ¿Vee? ¡Tú también, _fratello_! ¡No seas maleducado!

-_Buon Natale_ –repitió Romano, con un tono tan desganado que más que felices fiestas parecía estar deseando destrucción y muerte.

-Frohe Weihnachten –dijo Alemania con una sonrisa beatífica en el rostro. Le había agradado la determinación de Inglaterra de que todos se felicitasen por las fiestas, y también le parecía bien que cada uno lo hiciese en su propio idioma.

-_Meri kurisimasu _–dijo Japón educadamente, pronunciando "Merry Christmas" a la

japonesa. Tenía la intención de decirlo en caracteres, pero aquello no era fonéticamente posible y, siendo como era el país de las cosas frikis, estaba al tanto de que no todos los lectores de fanfics sabían leer en japonés, así que se lo ahorró.

-¡_MeeeEEeery Christmas_! –exclamó Estados Unidos, alzando los brazos potentemente y arreándole un pescozón a Inglaterra en el proceso, que se encontraba a su lado. El anglosajón bufó y se frotó la zona magullada con visible irritación.

-Ay, sí, que se me había pasado: _Merry Christmas_…

-¡_Merry Christmas_! –dijo una tercera voz cantarina desde el fondo de la mesa.

-¡Cállate, Sealand! –le espetó Inglaterra. El niño abrió mucho los ojos y la boca con inexpresable indignación y luego se cruzó bruscamente de brazos, enfurruñado.

-_Joyeux Noël_, ¡muac! –deseó Francia sensualmente, alzando con una floritura su copa de champán y provocando el desmayo de algunas camareras que pululaban en torno a la mesa.

Rusia dijo algo incomprensible, pero lo hizo con una expresión tan encantadora que todos se dieron por satisfechos, a pesar de que sus compañeros de bando sabían que su mente estaba maquinando algo para destruir de la forma más cruel y sangrienta al resto de las naciones.

-¡_Sheng Dan Kuai Le_! –exclamó China sonriente, predispuesto a no usar kanjis. "Por abreviar que no quede", murmuró Francia con malicia.

-¿De quién es el cumpleaños, que se lo digo directamente? –preguntó España con una sonrisa de ingenuidad total. "Todos queremos a España", musitó Prusia con pena. Bélgica susurró algo al oído del español apuradamente y el otro asintió entendido.

-(¡Aaah, vale...!) _¡Feliz Navidad!_ –proclamó extendiendo el brazo de un modo ceremonioso mal logrado.

-_Vrolyk kerstfest_ –secundó Bélgica entre risitas.

-_Vrolyk kerstfest_ –corroboró Holanda, con tanto sentimiento como una maceta.

-_God Jul_ –pronunció Suecia sin expresión.

_-¡Hauskaa Joulva!_ –deseó Finlandia con una sonrisa adorable, evitando así que el ambiente se terminase de tornar completamente depresivo.

-Buf, no os lo merecéis, pero _Wesolych Swiat_ –dijo Polonia con una mueca despectiva.

De este modo y uno a uno todos fueron deseándoles a los demás "Feliz Navidad" en su idioma natal, a pesar de que ésta ya hubiese pasado y el gesto no sirviese de mucho. Aun así, al terminar todos sintieron una especie de paz consigo mismos que procedía del acto tan bonito que habían tenido para con los demás y que, según sus registros cerebrales, _se les había ocurrido a ellos_. Inglaterra no imponía demasiado.

La velada prosiguió con el inicio del Banquete Anual, un espectáculo de comida por el que desfilaban un sinfín de platos variados de todas las nacionalidades habidas y por haber, que las camareras dejaban al azar en distintas partes de la mesa según salían de la cocina. Así, en cuestión de minutos la enorme mesa se vio asediada por tal cantidad de bandejas y fuentes que fue necesario superponer sus bordes entre ellas a fin de que hubiese suficiente espacio para todas, y gran parte del mantel quedó fuera de la vista.

La mayoría de los comensales estiraron el brazo hacia los platos que tenían más cerca y se sirvieron aleatoriamente, mientras que los que querían cenar comida típica de su país y tenían los platos relativos a éste fuera de su alcance no tuvieron más remedio que levantarse para buscarlos por toda la mesa.

Lo cierto es que sólo una de todas las naciones tuvo la suerte de que colocaran un plato de su gusto próximo a ella…

-¡PASTAAAAAAAA! –exclamó Italia Veneciano loco de contento, exaltándose con la visión de su comida favorita prácticamente delante de sus narices. Sin preguntarle a nadie si también quería, se apropió de la fuente y empezó a devorar su contenido a toda velocidad.

-Veo que estás disfrutando con la comida, Italia-kun –sonrió Japón amablemente. Italia asintió con energía y siguió sorbiendo los espaguetis de forma bastante ruidosa.

-No te los comas tan deprisa, que te vas a atragantar –le advirtió Alemania.

Dicho y hecho: el italiano continuó masticando un segundo y de pronto hizo un sonido ahogado con la garganta. Alemania miró significativamente al Italia mayor, que se encontraba su lado y resultaba ser el más próximo al menor, pero éste se limitó a contemplar cómo se asfixiaba su hermano, soltando una risilla maliciosa por lo bajo. Alemania se levantó de su asiento y junto con Japón ayudó a Veneciano a escupir la bola de pasta que se le había formado en la garganta, lanzándole a Romano miradas furibundas. El otro italiano respondió encogiéndose de miedo y mascullando un "chigi" amedrentado, aunque se atrevió a alzar brevemente el puño en señal de amenaza, sabiendo que el germano no le haría nada estando en un ambiente público.

-¿Estás bien, Italia? –le preguntó Alemania a su amigo, preocupado.

-Veeee… Esa pasta no quería ser mi amiga… -gimoteó Veneciano apesadumbrado.

Japón suspiró con alivio al ver que su compañero ya se había recuperado y volvió a sentarse; sin embargo, Alemania continuó de pie, sosteniendo al italiano por el hombro y observándole reprobatoriamente.

-Mira que eres desastre, ¡te has pringado toda la cara! –le riñó severo.

Veneciano compuso una expresión arrepentida, con todo el contorno de los labios manchado de salsa boloñesa.

Alemania resopló airadamente, cogió su servilleta y procedió a limpiarle la boca con detenimiento. Veneciano le dejó hacer, soltando "veee"s tristones de vez en cuando.

Por algún motivo inexplicable, el germano no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la carita tan adorable que estaba poniendo su amigo. Bueno, es que _era _adorable, al fin y al cabo. Y aquella era la opinión que todo el mundo tenía del Italia menor, no sólo él. Así que no comprendía por qué demonios se sentía tan estúpido pensando eso.

Por increíble que pudiera parecer, ya entradas las once y a pesar de su número, gran parte de las bandejas y fuentes estaban completamente vacías, con su contenido inicial reducido a meras migas. Por otro lado, también gran parte de los comensales estaban recostados en sus asientos, con las manos puestas en sus barrigas más que saciadas. La comida gratis siempre era reconfortante en aquellos tiempos de crisis económica mundial.

Los países empezaron a mirarse unos a otros, preguntándose con miradas tácitas qué iban a hacer a continuación. Excepto uno de ellos, que siempre estaba esperando la oportunidad de dar el cante, y al ver que la ocasión se lo permitía, se llenó la copa de champán con decisión y se puso en pie alzándola altaneramente.

-¡Propongo un brindis! –exclamó Prusia, con una pose que él consideraba propia de un rey y los demás propia de un imbécil. Aun así, hubo un murmullo de aprobación general.

-¿Y quién lo hace? –preguntó una voz en la distancia. Prusia miró al origen del sonido como si éste fuera tonto.

-¡Pues **yo**, evidentemente! ¿Ves a alguien más que tenga iniciativa para ello?

-Y-yo quisiera… -comenzó a susurrar Canadá en un tono literalmente inaudible.

-_¿No, verdad?_ ¡Pues ya está! ¡Levantaos todos con vuestras copas en alto, gentucilla!

El resto de las naciones obedecieron a la orden, la mayoría de mala gana. Prusia se aclaró la garganta y procedió a recitar un poema que él mismo había compuesto con su increíble ingenio, y que probablemente estaba ensayado:

_¡Ya está aquí la navidad!_

_Bombillas y farolillos_

_Serpentinas y confeti_

_Películas horrorosas_

La sonrisa alegre de España flaqueó un poco al recordar que uno de sus habitantes le había dicho una vez que cuando muriese lo último que quería ver era su vida pasando delante de sus ojos, y cuando la nación le había preguntado por qué, el habitante le había mirado asqueado y había exclamado:"¡Puaj, _cine español_!"

_Villancicos tontorrones_

-¡Está claro que no se refiere a las de letra inglesa! –comentó Estados Unidos de manera desenfadada, sin darse cuenta de que Prusia le miraba malévolamente de reojo.

_Parafernalias cristianas_

_Muchedumbres consumistas_

Japón hizo una mueca, dándose por aludido. Estados Unidos y China también deberían haberlo hecho, pero uno no estaba al corriente de qué eran las ironías y el otro estaba tan acostumbrado a ellas que lo dejó correr.

_Sobrinos, suegros, cuñados_

-Abuelito Roma –susurró Veneciano enternecido al recordar al Imperio Romano.

_Falsas reconciliaciones_

El brazo que Corea del Norte había pasado por los hombros de Corea del Sur se tensó un poco.

_Politoxicomanías_

-Lichestein –la llamó Suiza en voz baja, mirándola con seriedad –cuando brindemos, no bebas. Esto tiene alcohol.

-P-pero hermano… -objetó la niña apurada-. No b-beber da mala suerte…

Suiza resopló, y antes de que su hermanita pudiera impedirlo, se levantó de la mesa y fue a pedirle a la camarera más próxima un vaso de agua.

_Mil gamberros orinando_

Prusia pronunció este verso con cierta nostalgia, recordando los tiempos en los que solía irse por las noches con sus amigos España y Francia de jarana.

-_Besos, regalos, ¡mentiras!_ –declamó con sentimiento, dándole una emotiva patada a su silla.

-¡Prusia, como te cargues el mobiliario, lo pagas tú! –le avisó Inglaterra amenazadoramente.

Prusia se indignó ante el comentario. Él sólo estaba poniendo pasión a sus palabras, ¿tan malo era eso? Y además, a medida que iba recitando el poema se había dado cuenta de que la gente hacía comentarios al respecto, por lo que en los últimos versos se envaró todavía más y alzó la voz.

_Fiesta de la vanidad…_

Francia se pasó sensualmente una mano por el cabello, pensando erróneamente que se le estaba haciendo alusión.

_¡Eso es la navidad! –_declaró Prusia con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

_Y yo me sumo al engaño_

_y os deseo ¡feliz año!_

Curiosamente, y a diferencia de lo que él había esperado, la sala no prorrumpió en aplausos, sino que se limitó a repetir a coro "¡Feliz año!" y a extender la mano con las copas hacia delante para luego beber.

Si no hubiera sido por el comentario que le hizo Hungría, probablemente habría sacado a su asombrosa persona de aquella sala de ignorantes que no sabían apreciar un buen poema.

-Ha sido un brindis un poco deprimente –le dijo la húngara tras darle un sorbo a su copa.

-_Ksekse_, ¡gracias! –se rió Prusia con satisfacción. Siempre habría alguien con la cabeza suficiente para reconocer su talento innato, siempre.

-Oye, no es por nada –intervino Inglaterra de nuevo-, pero dentro de poco van a dar las doce. ¿Qué hacemos?

Todo el mundo respondió a la vez citando sus propias costumbres, con lo que las réplicas se fundieron en una retahíla incomprensible de frases. Inglaterra suspiró.

-¿Lo veis? A eso me refiero. Cada uno tiene un modo distinto de celebrarlo, y no creo que vayamos a ponernos de acuerdo en utilizar una manera concreta.

-¿Cómo? ¿No lo vamos a hacer a la nuestra? –preguntó Estados Unidos sorprendido. Francia le dirigió una mirada molesta.

-Tú te lo tienes muy creído, ¿no?

-Podemos hacerlo de una forma que no haga nadie, para que sea equitativo –propuso Japón. Suiza asintió, complacido de que por una vez el nipón diese su punto de vista.

-Pero entonces nadie estará contento –repuso China.

Inglaterra refunfuñó y volvió a sentarse con su enorme ceño fruncido, pensativo. Faltaba apenas un cuarto de hora para que diesen las campanadas y aquello no tenía pinta de ir a resolverse.

De pronto, Rusia tuvo una iluminación y alzó la mano.

-¡Ah...! ¡Ya lo tengo! –anunció feliz-. ¿Por qué no salimos al balcón a ver los fuegos artificiales humanos?

-¿Fuegos artificiales humanos?

-Sí –asintió Rusia-, en muchos países es costumbre lanzar fuegos artificiales para celebrar el año nuevo. ¡Seguro que desde este edificio se pueden ver bien los de varias regiones diferentes! ¿Qué decís?

-Es una buena idea –aprobó Alemania.

-¡Sí! ¡Y los fuegos artificiales son muy bonitos! –añadió Veneciano ilusionado.

-Y va siendo hora de salir a tomar un poco el fresco –terció China, tratando de zafarse de Francia, que estaba claramente embriagado y trataba de meterle mano mientras le abrazaba.

Todos los asistentes dieron muestras de conformidad.

Una sonrisa de determinación se fue extendiendo por el rostro de Inglaterra. Aquello parecía ahora estar muy claro.

-¡Decidido, pues! –empezó a decir, pero Estados Unidos se puso en pie de golpe y ordenó alegremente:

-¡Tooodos afuera, durufuuu!

-¡No te apropies de las ideas de los demás, imbécil!–chilló Inglaterra furioso.

Las naciones abandonaron la mesa y salieron en tropel a la terraza, un enorme espacio despejado al aire libre con vistas increíbles orientadas a la zona occidental del mundo. Tal y como había dicho Rusia, desde aquel sitio se podían contemplar miles de lugares diferentes, muchos de los cuales estaban plenamente iluminados y probablemente bullendo de actividad para recibir al año nuevo como se merecía.

Las naciones se agolparon a lo largo de la barandilla del balcón, atentos a cualquier reacción que se produjese abajo. Al menos, ésa era la posición general.

-Oye, Lituania, dame algo de lo que llevas en ese platito, que me he quedado con hambre –pidió Polonia, acercándose a él.

-Pero si ya me quitaste el aperitivo y te zampaste básicamente todo lo que había cerca nuestra… -protestó Lituania, intentando alejar su plato con diversos postres de las manos del polaco.

-¿Cómo me dices eso? –preguntó Polonia ofendido- ¡Si te estoy haciendo un favor! ¿No ves que estás _gordo_?

-¡¿Gordo yo? –se espantó e indignó Lituania. Se tocó discretamente la barriga para cerciorarse de que aquello era mentira, y aprovechando su distracción Polonia le sisó un par de trozos de pastel.

A su lado, Estonia y Letonia temblaban menos que de costumbre, señal de que estaban mínimamente relajados.

-Menos mal que Rusia-sama no nos ha prestado atención en ningún momento de la velada –suspiró Estonia con alivio.

-¡Que siga así! –deseó Letonia. Nada más pronunciar esas palabras sintió una presencia aterradoramente familiar a sus espaldas.

-¿Me buscabais, chicos? –preguntó Rusia con su típica sonrisa amable.

-¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

Los Países Nórdicos se habían alineado en un lateral del balcón, con Dinamarca en el medio.

-¡Este año lo vamos a disfrutar a tope, chicos!

-¡Sí! –le apoyó Finlandia. Noruega e Islandia permanecieron tan taciturnos como siempre, y Suecia le rodeó con el brazo.

-Así se habla, esposa mía.

-¡¿Q-qué?

Viendo que Austria no estaba muy dicharachero aquella noche –aunque a decir verdad no lo estaba nunca-, Hungría se separó de él y se colocó discretamente en un lugar relativamente apartado de los demás. Quiso la mala suerte que de quien menos estuviera apartado fuera de Prusia.

-¿Por qué no estás con tu maridito, "Hombría"? –la vaciló Prusia con una sonrisa burlona. Hungría resistió la tentación de darle un puñetazo y enviarle al vacío. Estaba claro que aquel idiota no podía resistir la tentación de dejar de meterse con ella, no. Sin embargo, ella no era como él, en unos minutos sería Año Nuevo, y los habitantes de la Tierra no se merecían que les cayera una nación tan plasta como él encima.

-Déjame en paz, Prusia.

-Oh, vamos, no seas así. –El germano se le acercó más, son una sonrisilla odiosa en los labios-. Sabes bien que yo siempre soy muy cuidadoso con mis palabras.

-Si de verdad lo fueras no estarías descalificado como país –le espetó ella.

Se arrepintió enseguida de haberlo hecho, pero es que Prusia siempre conseguía ponerla de los nervios.

-¡Lo siento! -gimió apurada.

Prusia estaba visiblemente afectado, pero consiguió mantener la compostura.

-Ya te vale, bocazas…

En el centro del balcón, encaramado a la barandilla y presa de la emoción, se encontraba Italia Veneciano, que había sido el primero en salir a la terraza a la carrera, y ahora estaba flanqueado por sus dos amigos, que se habían apresurado a seguirle.

-¡Que empiece ya, que empiece ya! –canturreaba agitándose como una sardina fuera del agua.

-¡Deja de retorcerte tanto, que te vas a caer! –le gritaba Alemania exasperado, sujetándole por la parte de atrás de la camisa de gala.

-Relájate, Alemania-san –le pidió Japón-. Dentro de poco dejará de ser Nochevieja…

-¡¿Es que no ves que si lo hago se nos mata el estúpido éste, Japón?

-¡Veeee! ¡Pastaaaaaaaa!

-¡Ya van a dar las campanadas! –anunció alguien. Todos se callaron en el acto, atentos al sonido de los relojes del mundo.

España se puso en tensión, sosteniendo en una mano una uva y el la otra un plato con once frutos iguales.

-¿Qué haces con eso? –le había preguntado Romano al verle con tanta uva.

-En mi país es tradición comer doce uvas por Año Nuevo, Romano –le había explicado alegremente-. Una por cada campanada.

-Los españoles estáis chiflados –había sentenciado el italiano.

Ahora que por fin era el gran momento, debía dar lo mejor de sí mismo.

-¡Vamos allá! –exclamó decidido.

-Jamás podrás comerte todo eso de una vez –le advirtió Romano.

-¡Llevo haciendo esto desde siempre, tonto! ¡Ahora verás!

-No eres el más indicado para llamarme eso, bastardo…

-¡YA! –gritó Inglaterra.

El sonido de miles de agujas de mil de relojes distintos resonó al unísono y llegó hasta ellos.

_Dong…Dong…Dong…_

O eso les pareció.

Porque entonces, de golpe, algunos recordaron que el año nuevo no se celebraba en toda Europa al mismo tiempo.

-¡Estamos en el Año Nuevo de la zona horaria de España e Italia! –gritó alguien, haciendo caer en la cuenta a los que faltaban.

A cada campanada unos contenían más el aliento, otros se agarraban con más fuerza de los manos y unos cuantos terceros trataban de desasirse con más vehemencia de quienes tuvieran encima (inclúyase en éste último grupo a Lituania de Polonia, a Letonia de Rusia, a Finlandia de Suecia y a China de Francia, que ya casi había conseguido bajarle los pantalones).

España comenzó a echarse uvas a la boca y a masticarlas con tanto ahínco que Romano se asustó un poco.

_Dong…Dong…Dong…_

"¡Siete!","¡Ocho!","¡Nueve!", gritaban millones de voces en dos idiomas diferentes allá abajo.

-Veee… -susurró Italia, con los ojos puestos en la negrura plagada de luces que constituía su zona del mapa en aquel momento.

_Dong…_

_Dong…_

_Dong…_

_-¡DOCE!_

_-__**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! **__–_gritaron a la vez todas las naciones allí reunidas.

De repente, en la parte de la región española y la italiana comenzaron a brotar riadas de líneas brillantes que ascendían hasta el cielo y luego estallaban en coloridas flores de luz, acompañadas de ruidos de petardos y de gritos de júbilo. Las demás aún permanecían iluminadas únicamente con las luces de los edificios, aguardando su propio Año Nuevo.

-¡Uaaaaaaah! ¡Qué bonito! –exclamó Veneciano, ahora subido completamente a la barandilla.

Ucrania abrazó eufórica a Bielorrusia, y ésta, tras corresponder un segundo el abrazo sin sentimiento alguno, se dirigió hacia el punto donde Rusia estaba revolviéndole el pelo al pobre Letonia y le agarró bruscamente del brazo, liberando a la otra desdichada nación.

-¡Ah! ¡Bielorrusia! –exclamó Rusia, sintiendo que se le ponía de punta hasta el último pelo de su cuerpo.

-Cásate conmigo –dijo simplemente Bielorrusia, con un tono que no admitía negaciones.

El chillido aterrado de Rusia se confundió entre los gritos de alegría de los demás países, que se felicitaban y se estrechaban la mano unos a otros.

España terminó de masticar y tragó sonoramente, con una sonrisa victoriosa plasmada en el rostro.

-¡Ja! ¡¿Lo ves? –exclamó triunfante, apuntando con el dedo a un irritado Romano-. ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Lo conseg…!

Se vio interrumpido por una escandalosa regurgitación procedente de su barriga, y acto seguido se dobló sobre sí mismo.

-Aaaay… Mi estómago…

-Mira que eres tonto, bastardo –resopló Romano, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con desaprobación-. Seguro que estabas lleno y con esas uvas ahora estás por reventar…

Sus palabras se vieron confirmadas en cuanto España se inclinó hacia él y le vomitó de lleno en la camisa. Para una vez que tenía razón, y ésta se volvía en contra de él. La vida era odiosa, sencillamente odiosa.

Hungría y Prusia permanecían al lado, contemplando en silencio cómo estallaban los fuegos artificiales.

-Oye, Hungría –la llamó Prusia. Ella se giró para mirarle.

-¿Sí?

-Yo también siento haber dicho eso antes –se disculpó Prusia. Su cara estaba roja no por eso que la gente vulgar solía denominar "vergüenza", sino por las luces.

Hungría se asombró de las palabras del germano, pero sonrió conmovida.

-Feliz año nuevo, Prusia –le deseó, y se inclinó hacia él, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

La iluminación de los fuegos artificiales debía de ser realmente intensa, porque la cara de Prusia prácticamente estalló en llamas.

-F…F-feliz… -farfulló atropelladamente, incapaz de decir nada con coherencia. Detuvo sus intentos al ver que la húngara se apartaba de él y echaba a andar.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¡Con Austria-sama! –contestó risueña-. También tengo que desearle el año nuevo.

Allí se quedó Prusia, con un palmo de narices y completamente convencido de que Hungría era la mujer más retorcida que había conocido jamás. ¿Cómo se atrevía a besar a una deidad como él si luego pensaba irse con el señoritingo? Aquella desgraciada iba a pagarlo caro.

La Fuerzas Aliadas contemplaban juntas el espectáculo de luz, cada cual sumido en pensamientos que consideraba trascendentales.

-¡Mañana lo celebraremos de nuevo bebiendo! –afirmó Estados Unidos, con los ojos brillantes tras las gafas.

-¡Pero si éste ni siquiera es nuestro Año Nuevo! –se quejó Inglaterra.

-Yo creo que con hoy ya nos hemos emborrachado suficiente, ¿no? –dijo China agotado, con Francia dormitando en su hombro. El único motivo por el que el francés no le había violado había sido su repentino sueño alcohólico. Esperaba que siguiera así.

-Mi propósito de año nuevo es evitar a Bielorrusia tanto como pueda –anunció Rusia, pálido y temblequeando todavía por el susto-. Da miedo. Da mucho miedo.

-Mira quién fue a hablar –se mofó Inglaterra.

Pero, sin duda alguna, la persona que más excitada estaba ante el acontecimiento era la Italia norteña. Si ya estaba exultante incluso antes de que el evento empezase, ahora se encontraba al borde del colapso nervioso por la emoción.

-¡Veeeeeeeee! ¡Es como un campo de flores!

-Si tú lo dices –concedió Alemania, todavía sujetándole por la camisa.

-Los occidentales nos hacen un gran favor al pedir importados los fuegos artificiales –comentó Japón con una vaga sonrisa.

Alemania iba a replicar, pero algo se lo impidió:

-¡Parecen estar tan cerca…! –suspiró Italia-. ¿Ah?

Una bengala subió a toda velocidad por el cielo y explotó en una lluvia de chispas de luz, algunas de las cuales se propagaron hasta el punto donde estaban ellos.

-¡Mía! –exclamó el italiano, y se estiró todo lo que pudo, tratando de alcanzarlas.

Alemania no tuvo los reflejos suficientes, y el trozo de tela que tenía sujeto entre los dedos se le escurrió.

Italia soltó un alarido al ver que iba a precipitarse al vacío que tenía ante él, pero Alemania pudo cogerle por la cintura a tiempo rodeándosela con los brazos, e inmediatamente despu´s le arrastró bruscamente hacia el interior de la terraza, sujetándole tan férreamente que el italiano se quedó más sin respiración por eso que por el susto.

-¡Ve! ¡Ve! ¡Ve! –balbuceó aterrado, abrazándose a su amigo y mirando a lo que había más allá del balcón con auténtico pavor.

-¡Te dije que te estuvieras quieto, inútil! –bramó Alemania, asustándole de nuevo.

Japón y unos cuantos países que tenían alrededor les contemplaban, algunos asombrados, otros preocupados.

Italia se apretó con más fuerza contra el germano y hundió la cabeza en su pecho, avergonzado.

-Lo siento, Alemania…

Alemania notó que se encendían las mejillas al oír aquel tono de voz tan suave, y se ablandó en el acto. Se preparó para decir algo como "Lo único que quiero es que no vuelvas a hacerlo"; sin embargo, de nuevo Italia se le adelantó en el diálogo y alzó la cabeza para mirarle, súbitamente alegre.

-Hagamos las paces con un besito, ¿vale?

Y antes de que Alemania pudiese decir nada, se puso de puntillas y le plantó un beso en los labios.

El germano dejó escapar un atónito sonido ahogado, pero Italia continuó presionando sus labios con los suyos tan campante, produciendo un sonido similar al de la succión, y luego apoyó la cabeza en su hombro con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Feliz año nuevo, Alemania –deseó de corazón.

Alemania pensó inicialmente en continuar el accidente donde se había quedado y tirar a su amigo besucón por el balcón, o simplemente darle una torta por haberle hecho _eso_ de manera tan repentina. Al final optó por detener el tic que le había dado en el ojo y estrecharle contra sí. Porque, a decir verdad, el gesto no le había molestado para nada.

-Lo mismo te digo, Italia –contestó sonriente.

Japón, que era el único que aún tenía los ojos en ellos, esbozó una sonrisa enternecida y luego devolvió la vista hacia las explosiones de fuegos artificiales que alumbraban fugazmente el cielo.

Era reconfortante ver cuánto dinero ganaba su país al año a costa de las celebraciones.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final:<strong> y ya está XD ¿Lo veis? Era una chorrada. La idea surgió a raíz de mi culpabilidad por no haber mandado un mensaje a todos mis conocidos con varias formas distintas de decir "feliz navidad" en varios idiomas diferentes, que era lo que quería hacer en un principio, pero cómo no, la desidia me dominó y lo dejé correr. La base para esto iba a ser uno de mis libros de la infancia al que por algún motivo que no recuerdo siempre he tenido mucho cariño, en el que venía un apartado destinado a desear feliz navidad en distintos idiomas. Así que por entretenerme un rato decidí hacérselo decir a nuestros amigos hetalienses :3 Sé lo que estáis pensando: "¿Y no habría sido más lógico que deseasen directamente el año nuevo?" Pues sí, pero la idea original que tenía era que felicitasen por navidad, así que así se ha quedado XD

Bueno, en cualquier caso, espero que os haya entretenido un poco el fic, y que si os ha gustado me dejéis un review ^w^ Y claro…¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! :)


End file.
